Dei Esterni
I Dei Esterni, sebbene tale definizione è postuma allo stesso Lovecraft, sono esseri che lo scrittore di Providence descrisse come vere e proprie divinità appartenenti ad altre dimensioni e che, secondo quanto narrato nei Miti di Cthulhu, sono completamente diversi dai Grandi Antichi e, forse, sono i responsabili dell'imprigionamento di questi ultimi. Non si sa con esattezza dove essi "vivano", ma di sicuro si tratta di anfratti dimensionali al di fuori del nostro mondo e del nostro sistema solare, sebbene alcuni di loro a volte penetrino nella nostra dimensione, con scopi tutt'altro che benevoli. In un certo senso, essi sono molto simili, da un punto di vista concettuale, al Demiurgo della fede cristiana gnostica, ovvero creatori inconsci del nostro universo che hanno corrotto il substrato spirituale dell'esistenza stessa. E' probabile che l'autore di Providence sia stato in effetti influenzato da simili miti, infatti una di tali divinità, Yog-Sothoth, detiene delle assonanze con uno dei termini con cui si nomina tale Demiurgo, ovvero "Yaldabaoth". Natura e Storia A differenza delle mostruosità fisiche rappresentate dai Grandi Antichi, essi sono delle divinità in tutto e per tutto, anche se alcuni studiosi di Lovecraft credono fermamente come gli uni siano delle creazioni e delle collaterali parentele degli altri. A ragione di ciò, possiamo trovare ad esempio una frase scritta nel racconto Gli Altri Dei del 1921, dove uno dei personaggi dice "Gli altri dei! Gli altri dei! Gli dei degli inferi esterni che governano le deboli divinità della Terra!". Se leggessimo tale citazione da un determinato punto di vista, potremmo interpretare le deboli divinità della Terra come i Grandi Antichi, mentre gli ''altri dei '' come i Dei Esterni. Nell'Orrore di Dunwich, troviamo poi un'altra chiara affermazione, la quale descrive come gli Dei esterni siano citati nell'orribile Necronomicon, nominati come i cugini del Grande Cthulhu, l'unico ad avere la possibilità di poterli intravedere appena, mentre per quel che riguarda il resto dell'umanità sono prettamente invisibili. Nelle loro mani vi sono le principali Leggi Cosmiche, ma mentre i Grandi Antichi hanno cercato di soggiogare l'umanità, i Dei Esterni molto probabilmente non sono nemmeno a conoscenza della sua esistenza o, più facilmente, non trovano importanza in tale specie. Il loro divertimento è quello di portare nelle dimensioni fisiche un seguito ciclico di morte, distruzione e paura. In un certo senso, la maggior parte di questi Dei Esterni, in particolare il principale patriarca, Azathoth, non sono completamente consci di sé stessi, come sotto lo stato di una sorta di follia perenne. Uno di loro però, il quale rappresenta l'anima degli Dei Esterni di cui è anche messaggero, pare essere conscio di ogni sua azione: Nyarlathotep, denominato anche il "Caos Strisciante". L'universo intero pare essere sorretto dalla danza del più potente tra loro, Azathot, il demone sultano e Signore del Cosmo, il quale si muove freneticamente senza alcuna logica al centro dell'universo stesso, udendo un suono mellifluo e terribile di flauti blasfemi. Al suo fianco vi sono: il luogotenente Yog-Sothoth, colui che esiste in ogni tempo ed in ogni spazio, è dovunque, ma in realtà da nessuna parte; Shub-Niggurath, il potentissimo creatore degli altri dei. Dei Esterni Noti *Abhoth *Aiueb Gnshal *Azathoth *Azhorra-Tha *The Blackness from the Stars *The Cloud-Thing *C'thalpa *Cxaxukluth *Daoloth *Darkness *D’endrrah *Ghroth *Gi-Hoveg *Haiogh-Yai *Huitloxopetl *The Hydra *Ialdagorth *Kaajh'Kaalbh *Lu-Kthu *Mh'ithrha *Mlandoth and Mril Thorion *Mother of Pus *The Nameless Mist *Ngyr-Korath *Noth-yidik *Nyarlathotep *Nyctelios *Olkoth *Shabbith-Ka *Shub-Niggurath *Star Mother *Tru'nembra *Tulzscha *Ubbo-Sathla *Uvhash *Xa'ligha *Xexanoth *Ycnàgnnisssz *Yhoundeh *Yibb-Tstll *Yidhra *Yomagn'tho